


Daddy Takes Care of Business

by zialllovessterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Larry, F/M, M/M, Protective!Louis, and Harry is his baby, louis is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialllovessterek/pseuds/zialllovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton decides to start dating Gemma, Harry is much too timid to confront him about it and have the 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' talk. </p><p>Louis offers to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Takes Care of Business

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Ashton. It was hard to explain... Ashton was the type of guy that Harry liked to hang out with it, play Fifa with, and jam out with. It was just the thought of Ashton being with his sister was... unsettling. 

Gemma's last boyfriend had been a right prick that Harry couldn't stand and now, just a couple months after their rocky break up, she wanted to jump right into another relationship. 

He just wanted his sister to be with the right guy. He didn't want to have to accept heart-breaking phone calls from her at one in the morning because her boyfriend had treated her badly. Was it such a crime to want the best for your sister? 

The problem was that Harry was rather.... timid. He couldn't even stand up to the papparazis or irritating fans. (For God's sake, when a fan had broken into his and Louis's house, Harry couldn't even bring himself to yell at her and ended up inviting her to join him for a cup of tea.) 

Louis was always the aggressive, confronting one in their relationship. He knew that his boyfriend was very mild and hated confrontation, so he would deal with any conflicts involving himself or Harry. ( Tweets from their fans saying, "Daddy gets high, but Daddy takes care of business," couldn't have been more accurate.)

Harry didn't want to feel like a burden on his Lou, who did next to everything for Harry and asked for nothing in return (except for maybe rigorous sexual intercourse but Harry was always up for that), so he kept his worries about Ashton and Gemma to himself.

That night, Louis could tell that something had been bothering Harry. Harry had hardly touched the zucchini mushroom truffles in plum sauce that he had made for dinner (it was a new recipe from his HandyHousewives magazine), and he barely noticed Louis wearing that low cut red top that Harry loves. 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes and quietly munching on the red cabbage seasame salad that Harry had made (again, from his HandyHousewives magazine), Louis had enough. He reached over the table and lightly nudged Harry's knuckles with his own. Harry's head snapped up as Louis began to rub circles into his boyfriends thin wrists. Harry leaned forward, probably to kiss Louis, and accidentally knocked his plate to the table, spraying colourful food all over the stone tile floor that Louis had insisted on buying. 

His cheeks blushed a bright red as he stared bashfully at the mess that he had made. "Oops," he covered his eyes with his freakishly large hands. 

"Hi," Louis chuckled as he reached over and pried Harry's hands away his face. "Don't hide that pretty face, love." Those words made Harry blush even and at this point he was probably more tomato than human. 

As Harry got a little broom and started to clean up the broken plate and the bits of food, Louis saw the opportunity to confront his boyfriend. 

"So, what's been going on with you today?" Louis started as he scratched his overgrown facial hair. "You're hiding something, I can tell."

Harry looked up at Louis from under his eyelashes and bit his lower lip, unsure whether or not to bring this up. 

"Just spit it out, babycakes," Louis tried to butter Harry up by using his favourite pet name. 

At the sound of Louis's voice calling him babycakes, Harry's face beamed from underneath his huge curls. "Erm, well, you know how Gemma and Ashton are like... like, you know? Well, I just don't really, uh, know if they're good? I mean like I don't know if they're good together? Well, she's good, but I don't know if he's good for her?" Louis sat back patiently and let his little boyfriend let it all out. Harry let out a deep breath at the end of his little speech, and relaxed as all the tension left his shoulders. 

"So, do you want me to talk to Ashton one on one and make sure he doesn't mess with your sister?" Louis asked Harry. 

Harry jumped up from the floor, which he was now polishing for some reason, and ran up to Louis, jumping in his lap like the overgrown child that he was. His eyes sparkled as he smacked a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Oh Lou, you would do that? Thank you so much, I mean, I would but I just--"

Louis cut off Harry with a short but passionate kiss. "It's no problem, love, I'll deal with it." 

True to his promise, after dinner Louis texted Ashton and invited him to come over for a chat. 

While waiting for Ashton to come over, Louis practiced his speech that he was going to deliver. Gemma was practically family to Lou, so he was also concerned for her wellbeing and safety. She was so much like Harry, the way that they both assumed the best in people and usually trusted almost anyone. Louis protected Harry in every way that he could, and Gemma deserved someone who would do the same. 

When the doorbell rang, Harry was very nervous. Should he offer Ashton tea? Or beer? Or a snack? Or he could give him some dinner? Louis actually laughed out loud earlier when Harry had started to prepare a snack platter. Harry was sitting patiently in the den, rearranging a tray of crackers and grapes and cookies and other little snacks he had found laying around the fridge. He could hear Louis answering the door and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

Luckily, Ashton didn't seem too weirded out by the situation. "Oh, hey, Harry," he had said casually when he saw Harry sitting on the couch. Harry waved awkwardly and motioned for Ashton to sit down in the arm chair across from him. Louis joined Harry on the couch and have his knee a reassuring squeeze before leaning back into the couch with his arms crossed. 

"Anyways, Ashton," Louis began after taking a gulp of the beer that Harry had deligently set out. "You and Gemma, huh?" 

Ashton cleared his throat before responding, "Uh, yeah, I was hoping to make things official with her." If his fidgeting and constant crossing and uncrossing of his legs was any hint, Louis was already starting to make him nervous. 

"Nice, nice," Louis nodded his head as he stared down the other boy. "So, are you a virgin? Or do you like to sleep around?" 

Harry promptly spat out his juice all over himself and almost started choking at the straightforwardness of the conversation. Louis, patiently patted his back firmly as he waited for Ashton's reply. 

"Uh.... no?" Ashton replied nervously as he fiddled with his bandana. "I mean, I don't sleep around or anything, but I'm not a virgin."

"Interesting," Louis said, his eyes never leaving Ashton's face. "Well, Ashton, if you're serious about Gemma, there's some information I'm going to have to disclose to you." 

Harry frowned as he turned to his boyfriend. Information? What information? 

"Okay?" Ashton answered, now looking scared out of his wits. 

"I'm just going to tell you straight up that I own a shotgun," Louis stated matter of factly. (He did not, in fact, own a shotgun or any other weapon of that sort. Harry was an avid pacifist who didn't allow anything more dangerous than a bread knife in his house.) "And I'm professionally trained in the art of kungfu and karate." (He had taken kungfu for 2 weeks in the third grade and he wasn't even entirely sure what karate was.)

Ashton was white as sheet at this point. "I-I promise I won't do anything bad, I'll always treat her right, please!"

Louis was enjoying himself a little too much at this point, "You know, it wouldn't even matter if I got arrested for, I don't know, first degree murder, because I have so much money that the bail would really be no problem."

Harry bit back a smile as Ashton chuckled nervously and fixed his bandana. 

"Well, that's that," Louis said as he stood up. "It was a lovely little chat, by the way." He reached out and shook Ashton's hand in so firmly that Harry could've sworn he heard a cracking sound. 

Ashton all but ran back to his car, as he hastily thanked the boys for the invite and quickly put on his coat and boots. 

When he left, Harry burst into peals of laughter. "A shotgun, Louis? Isn't that a little cliché?" 

Louis attacked his curly haired boyfriend with tickles. "Oh shut it you! It's an oldie but a classic!"

Harry wiped away tears of laughter as he turned to his boyfriend. "Wow, Gemma's going to hate me for this."

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration came from a conversation I had with jemmi about how Harry is probably to shy and meek to have confront Ashton about Gemma and how Louis would probably have to do it for him. 
> 
> follow my twitter @byeferreira and my tumblr byeferreira.tumblr.com


End file.
